Kida Lee
by ELECTRA13
Summary: Kida lee runs to the demon tournament fights against Yusuke, later on falls for him there, but in the end she has a problem and runs away not wanting to bring Yusuke into it. Sequel to Maria Alexis Son there will be another Sequel after this


**Hey guys here's the other prologue to the story I hope you enjoy it the real story will be way better I promise. I don't own yu yu hakusho or any of the characters except for Kida Lee, so sit back and enjoy the story.**

**No one's pov**

A young boy stood at the door of where his mother was giving birth to his newborn sister, he was so excited. As soon as the baby came out she wasn't crying, she was just quiet.

"She didn't make it Talon i'm so sorry," said the nurse

"No, No!" screamed his mother

"Ethan i'm sorry but your sister didn't make it, if only there was a way to get a new..,"his father stopped talking

"your wife is sleeping she was going histaricle," said the nurse

"Ethan I need you to find a baby girl, please do what I taught you best," said his father

"Yes father, I will make you proud," he says taking off.

As Ethan jumped through the night he found a house out in the middle of the forest area, In the window a black haired baby was curled up on her side. He jumped through the window and picked the girl up, she looked just like his baby sister.

"'I'm sorry," he whispered jumping off into the night

When he got home he handed her to his father who walked into the little hunt and handed his wife the baby.

"she's beautiful Talon let's name her Kida," she says

Talon got a phyic to erase her memories of her daughter dying during birth and that she was a little older.

"I love the name Karen," he says smiling

7 Years later a ten year old Girl with black hair was running around with a boy black hair who jumped in the tree.

"That's not fair Ethan your cheating!" she yelled

"Whatever Kida your just upset because you can't climb yet," he says laughing.

"He Ethan Dad said a doctor was coming to take a look at me later today, am i sick? she asked

Ethan stiffened and jumped down hugging her, "no your not sick he's just making sure you don't get sick that's why we get shots, that way we go through a sickness to makesure we're better," he says

"Oh ok," she says smiling running back to the house.

When she got there a Young man was there talking to her father since her mom was out with the other women.

"Darling this is Shigure he is here to make sure your ok," he says grabbing his daughters hand

"Hello we're just going to give you a few shots," he says smiling

she felt her cheeks heat up and nodded her head. she sat down on the table as he grabbed his needle that had some kind of fluid.

"Will it work?" asked her father

He jus nodded his head and put the needle in her arm. she just winced and stared at him.

"its done I will see you in a couple weeks to see if it worked," he said and left.

The next week Kida was really sick and was going through different phases.

the week after she was better and she had golden eyes with slits for pulips and wolf ears on her head. Shigure came back that week and saw that she was completely better.

"Kida we need to talk dear," said her father

"Yes father?" she asked

"You see there's a time at a certain age where a girl should have a mate, and how you mate is when a man bites you above the hip bone and claims you as his, then at a certain age he will take you," he says

"I see," she says looking from her dad to shigure

"He is here to become your mate dear," he says

"I see," she looked down.

"If I may darling," says Shigure getting down on his knees and lifting her shirt up above her hips and lets his fangs come out and nip at her, leaving a bite mark.

"Your mine now honey," says Shigure

For the next 2 years her brother and shigure and her became a part of a team, and the memebers are Zorin, the leader, Hiei and Zahden brothers just not by blood, Dana and christan lovers. They became thieves and robbed and killed people for a living.

the Next year Hiei and Zahden were kicked out and Shigure became more aggressive with Kida.

Two years after that she ran away from the team to the demon tournament that was being held. she got ready wearing a pair of black shorts, long black socks, and a green half tank top. after four fights her final primiary round was up.

"Next up is Kida Lee vs Yusuke Urameshi," said the annoucer

"awe come on I'm fighting you?" he groaned

"Sorry to burst your bubble grease head," she growled

"Oo someone's fiesty fine lets fight girly," he laughed

"The name is Kida!" she yelled

"Whatever!" he yelled back with a laugh

After two hours of fighting Yusuke got an idea running at her and stopped right in front of her.

"What are you...mmm!" Yusuke shoved his lips on hers

he pulled away leaving her shock, then knocking her out behind her head.

she woke up in the infirmary she turned her head to see Yusuke staring at her.

"you jerk you Cheated!" she got up to fast grabbing her head.

"Hey calm down you have a nice bump on your head, any ways Kida you were really good," he says smiling

She raised her hand to her head and felt something on her wrist, she looked down to see a beautiful whitish purpleish bracelet on her wrist, sparkling.

"What is this!" she snapped at him

"Oh that, your going to become My beautiful bride someday Kida," he smirked

"Excuse me!" she screeetched

"Yoohoo Urameshi you in here," Jin's head popped in the room

"Oh hey Jin ya come in, this is Kida," says Yusuke

"I'm going to take a shower," she growled getting out of bed.

After a couple days hanging with Yusuke, she realizing she started to like him a lot, He even took her virginity, that's how she knew he was right for her. she turned in her sleep and put her arm on an empty bed side. she opened her eyes to see no Yusuke.

She got out of bed and put on one of his tank tops and opened the door to the bathroom to see he was showering.

"Goodmorning Kida," he says smiling with a towel around his waist

"Morning," she yawned

He walked towards her and kissed her on the lips, pulling away he picked her up and set her on the bed. Knock knock, Jin, Chu, Rinku, touya, Kurmama, Hiei came in.

Yes he finally found out Kida was there but let it go that she was with the ex spirit dectective. Kurama's fight was today and they were going to watch it. Kida realized he was fighting her mate, and when ever he get's hurt so does she they were connected.

Kurama was hurting him big time and Kida started to bleed, she covered herself with a jacket and told Yusuke that she was going to use the bathroom, giving yusuke one last kiss, she ran through the torunament to the outside and kept on running. She colasped on the ground in the middle of a portal that she made through. two boys saw her bleeding to death and brought her to the house. where she was taken care of by a black haired lady and her husband.

"Chi Chi Where did you put my training outfit!" yelled the husband.

**Well there ya go the second prologue is done the main story will be up as soon as possible i hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
